1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device for controlling the translational movement of an organ and brake system equipped with such a transmission device forming a brake booster.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are multitudes of actuating devices or actuators, especially in the field of braking systems. These actuators, still known as brake boosters, amplify the force exerted by the primary piston of the master cylinder as a function of the brake pedal's activation. These brake boosters are either vacuum assisted or electrically or hydraulically assisted.
Such pneumatic brakes are not suitable for electric or hydride drive vehicles. Electrical brake boosters are bulky.